


Sūhai sa reta

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Amaterasu's Blessed, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Tobirama, Possessive Behavior, Tobirama-centric, red eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Red eyes are a sign from Amaterasu that she have given the Uchiha’s, her protected clan, her human avatar to be praised and worshipped. But how could the Uchiha knew this when the tablet Amaterasu has given them was forged and reforged and then forgotten.In which Hagomoro messed up, Amaterasu is angry, the Uchiha clan are thirsting for their sun and is fighting for what is theirs, the Senju is fighting back, the Pure Lands are in Chaos, Hashirama is regretting everything, Madara is smitten, the deity’s want to spoil Tobirama and Tobirama is confused(Heavily Inspired by:  Captured Crimson by Emilx311,  In the Eye of the Beholder by Ragga, Amaterasu by AndyMoon_SummerLavg and some the world-building of Sansûkh by determamfidd & to the moon and back by puzzle_shipper regarding the afterlife)
Relationships: Amaterasu & Senju Tobirama, Senju Clan & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Batsuma, Senju Tobirama & Senju Kawarama & Senju Itama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.
> 
> *People with albinism is called ‘anak araw’ in my native language which when translated means ‘child of the sun
> 
> Japanese names and terms were searched thru google, Japanese words were translated by using google translate and the Deities used in the fic is from the site: (http://www.lowchensaustralia.com/names/godsjapanese.htm) all of the info has been renovated for the fic. Canon has been re-weaved also. 
> 
> I just use information that can be seen on the internet to be able to weave some information in the fic.

——————

Dying will always be a part of being a Shinobi so when he sacrificed his life for his students and he breathed his last, there’s no regret, he can only smile. He closed his eyes knowing that he saved them.

Tobirama was not a religious person, he never was, he always thinks that the time that the people use in worshipping can be used for research and other useful things that can benefit the clan or the village.

But when he opens his eyes after he dies surrounded by the faces of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Haniyasu-Hime and Haniyasu-Hiko, Yama-No-Kami, Ukemochi, and Uga-No-Mitama maybe he should’ve at least light some incense for them.

Though they calmed him stating that his sacrifices for the clan and the village is more than enough to appease them. “There’s no need to fret, chīsame no yatsu, let us tell you first a story and we will let you be with your loved ones.”

The Senju’s apparently was under the protection of the deities that is connected to the earth, they explained to him the ways of the creation and how Kami-sama the creator of all has a plan to re-create the world again after a war that will happen known as the Saishū kessen, though Kami-sama is the only one who knows about when it will happen.

Then Hagoromo-sama explains to him the ways of life and the afterlife, he also added that some other Deity may want to talk to him but he will be given time to adjust in the afterlife first.

When he exited the temple he was welcomed by his brothers Kawarama and Itama, he hugged them so tight and only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he sees the face of his father but with a younger face, apparently Kami-sama will re-create their bodies in the pure land when they were their best selves.

“I was blinded by grief” his father smiled gently explaining that the last years of his life were not his best.

He tried to coddle his brothers, earning him a kick “Our bodies may have stayed the same when we died but our souls grow up with you, we were always beside you.”

When he asked how, his father said that some other time he will explain how, but for now they will celebrate.

They did say that to a well-organized mind death is but a next great adventure but being in the Pure Lands is not really an adventure, it’s just a constant state of being stagnant.

Yes, they have everything that they will ever want; endless supplies of foods, clothing, and items for experiments, and when he requested a lab it was built immediately. But nothing really happens, unless you consider welcoming everyone that dies from the land of the living an event.

He remembers his first days in the Pure Land, he was welcomed by everyone that he knows and that’s a lot considering his position, he looked around for Hashirama but apparently his soul is still on the land of the living because of something Madara has done and because of something/someone named as Black Zetsu.

After a few weeks of nothing but sweet reunion to everyone he knows on the Senju compound in the Pure Lands comes a very weird day, Uchiha Izuna requesting for a formal meeting with him in the halls of Amaterasu the deity of the Uchiha. When he told his father regarding the said meeting his father has frowned but didn’t say anything, his brothers become very clingy though.

When he went to the halls of Amaterasu, his father and some Senju elders accompanied him but wasn’t able to enter because they don’t have an invitation, “I will wait here, promise me you’ll come back. And promise me you’ll never eat anything a Deity will give you.” His father requested which makes everything more confusing.

Amaterasu’s Hall was more elegant than the halls of the deity of the Senju’s. The main castle is in the center and stands tall almost nearing the sun, it has five towers surrounding the very large courtyard. The Uchiha compound is within the halls of Amaterasu, unlike theirs.

He was welcomed by his former rival on the second gate of the hall who grins like a madman, Izuna bowed a saikeirei towards him and when he was going to return the gesture was stopped “Tobirama-sama, as Amaterasu’s hikaru you will not bow to any Uchiha.”

“Sama? Hikaru? Uchiha are you alright? Are you well?” He asked as he touched Izuna’s forehead making sure he doesn’t have a fever. Do they get sick in the Pure Land?

When he sees Izuna face reddening he immediately gets his hand’s off “Apologies, I forgot, I got accustomed with Kagami and my other students”

“No worries Tobirama-sama. Please call me Izuna, all the people here share the same family name.”

“That is noted Izuna-san, please drop the sama.” Then the grinning face of Izuna which he was familiar with when they battle appeared again “No can do, Tobirama-sama”

As they walked into the heart of the great hall he was greeted by many of the clan members who are all bowing at him when he tries to bow Izuna has stopped him “I told you Tobirama-sama, you are Amaterasu’s hikaru.”

“But-!”

“I will explain everything later, but please for now follow me.”

Izuna has led him toward a private chamber and when the doors opened he was faced by Uchiha Tajima and many Uchiha’s of his generation, when he stepped inside the room they all bowed a dogeza towards him. He faces Izuna to question as to what’s happening but Izuna is also bowing then all of them shouted “We the Uchiha of the generation of Tajima and Madara are asking for forgiveness for all of our shortcomings towards Amaterasu’s beloved.”

Tobirama doesn’t understand the following events that have happened, he tries to make the Uchiha stand up but they don’t budge “I- please, I don’t understand, there’s nothing to forgive, please- please stand up.”

But they still remain in their position, panicking he kneeled beside Izuna “Izuna please, I forgive you, please stand up.”

Then a he felt a presence of warmth and peace, looking up to the direction of the presence he saw a woman clothed in white and red, with a golden crown in her head, with hair as black as the night and skin as pale as the moon, lips as red as fresh blood, and eyes that have a shade of bright vermillion.

“Always a gentle heart, ready to forgive even though you don’t even know what it is to forgive. I don’t understand why people didn’t see it back then”

It was Amaterasu.

Answers to his question was always a delight for Tobirama, he liked learning and knowing things that he doesn’t understand, he liked solving complex puzzles. But as to what happened that whole day is like solving a big puzzle only to see that there’s another puzzle inside.

Amaterasu-sama was pissed towards her people and was livid at Hagoromo-sama for ruining her written will on earth.

Apparently he’s a sign that was given by Amaterasu for the Uchiha to stop the war but it was not understood because they didn’t know her sign because Hagoromo-sama has forged her will.

“I didn’t forged your will Amaterasu-sama, I simply extended it.”

“Extended it? And now that Zetsu thing is destroying everything and making my people suffer.”

Not only was he’s a sign, but he’s also a blessed, chosen by the goddess herself to be her human avatar and was to be worshipped like the goddess herself. That alone makes his skin crawl, he almost bolted but was stopped by Amaterasu “I still have many things to explain Tobirama-kun.”

Being a blessed means his life was also watched by every Uchiha, his whole life was exposed to all of them, and all of his secrets was revealed, and one of those is that he had only killed five Uchiha’s all throughout his life, he didn’t even kill Izuna which is the truth because he knows the consequence if he will, but he doubted himself if he miscalculated because Izuna did die.

Apparently Izuna was manipulated by Zetsu thinking that his wound is severe. He suddenly remembers his brother’s words after knowing that Izuna died, carved as a never-healing-wound in his heart.

Amaterasu with all of her height and glory picked him up like a mother to her babe and placed his head on her shoulder “Don’t think about the past Tobirama-kun, you are loved. So much loved. I’m here now. I will never allow them to hurt you ever again.”

Her words making his heart full and eyelids heavy he falls into a deep slumber.

He was then awoken by the deep grumble of the earth, as a shinobi he was trained to be alert in every situation but he can’t seem to open his eyes, his consciousness seems to be pulled back to sleep, his body seems heavy and he can’t move a muscle. He was still being carried by Amaterasu like an infant.

He hears voices in a quiet quarrel around him.

“He belongs with his family Amaterasu-sama, he belongs to us.” That’s the deep voice of Haniyasu-Hiko

“He belongs to me, he’s mine, from the day he was conceived thru his death and thru eternity he’s mine.”

“Your people didn’t even worship him nor have given him mercy when he was alive, your claim means nothing here in our court.”

“He was not worshiped because someone has ruined my will for my people. Otou-sama, please, he’s my son, my will, my light. You cannot take him away from me or my people.”

Then sleep claims him again.

The next day time he was awoken by a gentle nudging in his face and sees a woman who looks like Izuna.

“Tobirama-sama, your father is here.”

He tries to stand up but his limbs still felt heavy and his mind is still foggy. His father then rushes inside and picks him up hurriedly and walks aways without giving a single word to the lady. As his father hurriedly walks away from Amaterasu’s hall he sees many Uchiha in the courtyard surrounding them.

“Let us pass, he’s going home.”

“This is his home Batsuma.”

He felt his father’s hold tightening. “He will return here if he wants but he will be free to go **home** , to us, whenever he wants. We have an agreement Tajima he’s going home now. Let us pass.”

Then the sea of Uchiha that was surrounding parted, as they pass the last gate Tobirama peeks from his father’s shoulder and sees the Uchiha bowing.

——————-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.

——————

He’s still feeling dazed when they returned to the Senju compound, he was brought back by his father to his designated room. “Sleep son, I’m here.”

He wakes up with his brothers beside him, he asks what happened and they have given him a brief explanation:

The reason for his grogginess is because the Uchihas’ has begun the process to start the worship towards him, they have lit Amaterasu’s temple full of Jasmine and Juniper incense, which wasn’t supposed to harm him. It becomes overwhelming when Amaterasu proceeded to haste the process.

Amaterasu-sama is in a rush because she would like Tobirama to stay in her temple as soon as possible, but the Senjus’ and their Deities appealed to Izinagi-sama about his situation.

The Deities are having a debate of where he will be staying seeing that he’s a blessed, but since he was not worshipped in the land of the living Amaterasu cannot fully put a claim in him. Amaterasu then fought her claim by stating that Hagoromo was the reason why her people didn’t recognize her Tablet and now the whole court is in shambles.

Hagoromo-sama can’t back them up because he’s not a natural deity.

And his brothers are now worried because there might be a court who will decide his fate but seeing as Amaterasu is the highest and most powerful Shinto, and Amaterasu’s siblings Tsukuyomi and Susanoo are backing their sister and also wants their nephew with them, they might lose Tobirama.

Both his brothers are hugging Tobirama on both sides when they finished their explanation. “I have questions.”

“How many Aniki?” Kawarama teased him while Itama laughs and added “That’s because you didn’t listen to Monk Miroku when he was explaining about worshipping the Shinto!”

“I didn’t think it’s important to back then, I thought it was a waste of time talking to beings that are not real. Evidently they are.” He answered with a very flat face causing his brother to double in laughter.

“Well enough of that! Otousan said that if you wake up we can tour you around the compound, but you need to eat first.”

The tour was more fruitful than the first weeks that he came to the Pure Lands, they toured the whole Senju compound for days and it seems endless.

The Senju compound is ten times bigger than the original Senju compound, it also has ten main houses for all of the ten generations of Senju’s clan heads. The original clan head Ashura is on the very end of the compound, but the said man was not in there, Kawarama told Tobirama that they will explain that later on.

The compound seems to get bigger every time there’s a new clan head and other generations are born, it copies the building that was in the lands of the living into the pure lands. At the very entrance is the Senju compound that was built in Konoha.

The center of the compound consists of three buildings, the Library, the main hall which is the biggest building in the whole compound; the main hall is where everyone eats and meet with each other, and the smallest of the three is called the chamber of Kyōka Suigetsu, another thing that his brothers will explain to him.

Senju’s centuries-dead greeted him like they know him, they all treated him like a missing grandson now back home, they were able to meet the grandfather of their grandfather and many cousins. They have small talks with the other clan heads and his favorite was when they are with great great grandfather also named Batsuma who always teased their father every time they are present together in the main hall.

He was also able to observe his brother during the said tour, Kawarama seems to like explaining things while Itama is always jokes and laughs. Like the time they were eating together with their father.

"Did you know that father has to kneel in mung beans for a day when he arrived here? Great great grandfather is very angry about child-soldiers.” Itama stated with a blank face causing Batsuma to spill his tea and choke on it.

Kawarama has lead him to the Library one day “I’ll get you if we are gonna eat, I’m pretty sure you are gonna need a whole week to dissect every book in there. Mind you, you need to start in the Shinto section.” He just looked at his brothers with a disinterested look.

The Library which is located at the center of the village is also a portal that is connected to the Library’s of the other clans, it’s seven floors up and seven floors down and as wide as Konoha itself.

The center floor where the door-portals are located is the tallest floor, it has sections about the history of the clans that are in the pure lands and the deities that are protecting them it also has sculptures of all of the deities. The Senju’s section is guarded by Haniyasu-Hime and Haniyasu-Hiku sculpture.

He started walking there to read about his clan’s history and the Shinto connected to the when his name was called, he looked as to who called him and was surprised it was Izuna.

“Tobirama-sama, I was hoping you’d be here, I was camping here for three days already” Izuna bowed and said once he was near Tobirama.

Tobirama responded to the bow not allowing Izuna’s protest to stop him. “You were expecting me?”

Izuna then presented him with an object wrapped in silk in the shade of his favorite color “Yes! Susanoo-sama wanted to give this to you personally but seeing as Kami-sama forbade every deity from contacting you until a verdict is decided, he asked us to give this to you.”

He then accepted the gift and thinks of opening it in his room but looking at Izuna’s excited face he decided to open it in the Library. They moved to a nearby table and started unwrapping the gift. It was a scroll with gold foiling.

“Susanoo-sama wanted you to have read that. He told me that he was happy that you pick his element. And that you need to read that alone.”

“Please tell Susanoo-sama, I’m very honored for this gift.”

“I will tell him, Tobirama-sama.” Izuna then smiled “Can I accompany you here?”

Tobirama may not know Izuna properly but he knows when Izuna is planning something, his eyes always glint when he does.

“You may, I think it would be more productive if I have someone who already knows something that I don’t. But may I know why?” He asked while walking towards the Senju Section and indicating Izuna to walk with him.

“Sometimes I forgot to we know each other so well.” Izuna now smiled his well known predatory smile. “More than your brother really knew you.”

He wants to ask what Izuna meant about his brother, but there are other things that are more important than his own personal feelings.

“My clan is all agitated, we want you back in our compound, we want you back home.”

“I am home Izuna-san, I’m a Senju.”

Izuna then stopped walking “You are Amaterasu’s blessed, her son, you are Amaterasu’s gift to us, given to us to worship and love. For us to channel the passion that is embedded in the very fiber of our soul.”

That makes Tobirama face Izuna “Izuna-san.” He tried to counter Izuna but continued “We know we screwed up, I know that personally, I hurt you.”

“Izuna-san we are at war. And I hurt you too.”

Tobirama knows that the Uchiha’s are very passionate, Hikaku and Kagami are all like that. He remembers the way Hikaku had lead his clan when Madara left, the nights were Kagami has stayed to perfect his jutsus, he also remembers times where those passion almost cause harm either to themselves or the others.

So he did what he usually does, he placed both his hands on Izuna’s arms and try to comfort the young man and using his chakra to calm him. He remembers doing this many times to Kagami every time the young man loses his patience.

Izuna seemed calmed down and smiled at him “Sorry, Tobirama-sama.”

“It okay.” Still continuing calming Izuna

“You do this to Kagami often, most of us are very jealous,” Izuna said as he closed his eyes basking the comfort Tobirama is giving him.

Tobirama was then surprised at the statement “You know?” He makes sure that he did this to Kagami or Hikaku with only Toka around.

Izuna opened one of his eyes and looked at Tobirama “Your family hasn’t shown you the chamber of Kyoka Suigetsu?”

“No, they said they will explain that to me once we are there.”

“Then you're in for a treat. You will either find a way to break it or improve it.”

Once Izuna has calmed down he toured Tobirama around and answered all of Tobirama’s question, the topic about Tobirama was never brought up again until they were in the section of the Uchiha’s.

There were some Uchiha in the said section and is now looking at them.

“I know that things are still confusing to you. And no one is still answering all of your questions nor explaining everything that needs to be explained. And that I have no right to ask you this, but I beseeched you to listen to my request.”

Tobirama nodded wanting for Izuna to continue.

“Please come to our compound, you can go back here at the Senju’s, but I beg you, grace us with your presence.”

Izuna’s request has definitely mind-boggling that Tobirama wasn’t able to answer immediately.

“I don-, Izuna, you do know that I’m just human too.” Tobirama stuttered as he tried to compose his answer, but his answer seems to anger Izuna.

“You’re the blessed Tobirama-sama.” Izuna answered with the same passion as earlier.

Tobirama is in a situation he never encountered before, never need to plan for, so he didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll think about it Izuna-san, but may I ask a question?”

Izuna looked surprised at his answer “Of course Tobirama-sama”

“May I know why? I mean from what you are saying I was chosen by Amaterasu-sama, but I want to hear from your own words why I needed to be there.”

Izuna smiled at him again “Just like what you did to me earlier, like what you always did to calm Hikaku and Kagami. You are the soothing balm to our fiery passion, you cool us down, you balance us, the sun who gives us light in a very dark place.”

They continue their tour with Tobirama’s promise to think about Izuna’s request. They only stopped when Batsuma himself when to retrieve Tobirama to eat.

When they exit the Library Batsuma sees the package that Tobirama is carrying.

“Is that food?”

Tobirama looked that the gift “No, it’s a scroll.”

“Okay, I want to remind you not to eat anything they give you nor drink anything that they hand you.”

“Understood Otousan.”

They then walk towards the main hall to eat. And with the promise of his favorite tea and a conversation with his great great grandfather all of the events from earlier were pushed back in his mind.

“I don’t understand why you love talking to that old man, all he did was make fun of me,” Batsuma grumbled as Tobirama laughed.

—————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> JASMINE – Jasmine is great for increasing one's creativity. It helps strengthen self-esteem. It is also good for attracting love, money, clear, and enhancing one's wisdom and skills.  
> JUNIPER – Juniper is very calming, protective and aids in healing. It's used to increase psychic powers and to break the curses and hexes cast by evil. It can also purify sleeping areas.  
> https://radiancegifts.com/blogs/news/42-popular-incense-and-their-meanings
> 
> Kyōka Suigetsu - Mirror Flower, Water Moon  
> Mirror Flower, Water Moon (simplified Chinese: 镜花水月; traditional Chinese: 鏡花水月; pinyin: Jìnghuā Shuǐyuè)/Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, literally "Mirror Flower, Water Moon")), is an East Asian proverb/phrase, meaning something that can be seen but not touched, like a flower reflected in a mirror or the moon reflected on the water's surface; something that is beautiful but unattainable dreams, a mirage.  
> This name references 鏡中的花，水裡的月, which is the shorter form of a Chinese idiom(or chéngyǔ), literally meaning a "flower seen in the mirror, moon on the water's surface”. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirror_Flower,_Water_Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> Legend:
> 
> Can be seen in (http://www.lowchensaustralia.com/names/godsjapanese.htm)
> 
> *Haniyasu-Hime - Goddess of the earth.  
> *Haniyasu-Hiko - God of the earth.  
> *Yama-No-Kami - Goddess of the hunt, forest, agriculture, and vegetation.  
> *Ukemochi - Goddess of fertility and food.  
> *Uga-No-Mitama - Goddess of agriculture.
> 
> My re-weaved version:
> 
> *Blessed-ones - Humans that were picked by Deity’s on the land of the living, they can be oracles of the deities or an avatar. As Deity cannot reproduce the blessed-ones are considered as children of the Deity who picked them.
> 
> *Chīsame no yatsu - Little one; Deities calls blessed ones ‘little one’ because they see blessed ones as part of the family, either nephews/nieces or their own child.
> 
> *Amaterasu’s Will - Basically in this fic the Uchiha tablet was first created by Amaterasu as instruction for the future of her people (meaning the Uchihas), one instruction in there was that they must protect her Hikaru/Chosen one, but after the Kaguya event the tablet was reforged/expanded by Hagoromo and later was revised by Zetsu
> 
> *Amaterasu’s hikaru- Amaterasu’s light/brightness/radiance; Amaterasu sends her chosen one to her people once the road darkens. All-in-all in this fic only Tobirama was named as a Hikaru
> 
> *Kami-sama/Otou-sama- is Izanagi; Izanagi and Izanami are held to be the creators of the Japanese archipelago and the progenitors of many deities, which include the sun goddess Amaterasu, the moon deity Tsukuyomi, and the wild storm god Susanoo.
> 
> *Tobirama’s five kills - all thru out his life he only kills five Uchiha, those are the child-hunters that killed his brother Itama. In my fic Tobirama didn’t kill unless necessary, he just injured them enough that they will not be back in the battle field.
> 
> *Also in here Izuna was not mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique but was manipulated by Zetsu into thinking that he is, Zetsu is also the ones who whisper to Madara that the Senju cannot be trusted. This was inspired by ( It Would Be Blue by shadesofmidnightsun)
> 
> *Pure Lands- is like the heaven/Valhala and in this fic it was incorporated by the idea of the afterlife in Sansûkh by determamfidd, where you live with your creators.
> 
> *Court of the Deity’s - is where the gods/goddesses discuss the events in the land of the living.
> 
> *In this fic the family lives with each other in a village-like compound, but the Uchiha’s lives with Amaterasu herself.


End file.
